


Good Riddance (...to bad rubbish)

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls in some help from a NYC friend to take care of Jen Sheppard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Riddance (...to bad rubbish)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a discussion on the NCISslash2 list about getting rid of the new NCIS director, Jen Shepherd--so this is for Turtle who suggested the toxic waste dump and for Barb who said that Tony was Italian and would know people who know people. As for CSI:NY coming into it. Well, Danny just might fit that description. Sorry to any CSI:NY folks who aren't familiar with NCIS...but you should be!!

Sheldon Hawkes looked sharply at Danny Messer when the man's cell phone began playing a tinny version of "Just a Gigalo". Hawkes raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I even _want_ to know?"

Danny laughed. "No, you don't," he said. "An old college friend," he explained. And I really do need to take this, can you finish up here?" The scene was almost done.

"Yeah, go ahead. But you owe me," Hawkes replied.

Danny nodded and answered his phone. He had a bad feeling about this call. "Messer."

"Hey, Messer, it's DiNozzo. I need to talk to you," Tony DiNozzo said.

"Hey, DiNozzo. When and where?"

"Our usual. This weekend, say for supper, around 7?"

"'Kay. I gotta go, I'm at a scene. See ya," Danny said, flipping his phone closed.

Absently reaching up with his right hand, he caressed the spot on the back of his left shoulder where the tattoo was. It was one of the few Tanglewood tattoos that actually had an "out" date, an out date that was there becase of, and only because of, Anthony DiNozzo. Danny sighed. He had a feeling Tony was going to call in his markers this weekend, big time. He knew Tony wouldn't ask Danny himself to do anything REALLY illegal, but Danny had connections; not as many as DiNozzo seemed to have; which might be useful for Tony, giving him distance--from whatever it was he needed done.

Gibbs' residence  
Saturday morning

"New York?"

"Yeah, I told you on Wednesday that I was going," Tony said, closing his overnight bag. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Does this 'friend' of yours have a name?"

Tony grinned at Jethro's jealousy. "Yes, his name is Danny Messer--we knew each other in New York years ago, growing up. I met him again at that criminalistics seminar you sent me to in Vegas last year."

Not speaking, just staring at Tony, Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest.

Leaning in to give him a kiss, Tony stroked Jethro's arm. "We're just friends. Besides, he has his own silent, tough ex-Marine to take care of him, he doesn't need me! Danny just needs my help with a ... family matter is all," Tony said, telling most of the truth. "Now, will you drive me to the airport?"

Smiling, ignoring the Marine remark, and unable to resist Tony's charm, Jethro nodded yes.

NYC  
5 pm, Mac Taylor's apartment

"So, Tony DiNozzo?"

Danny poked his head out of the bedroom, where he was getting dressed,  
to shoot an annoyed look at his lover. "Yeah, Tony. I told ya already, Mac."

"But you didn't tell me about Tony," Mac said.

Sighing, Danny walked out into the living room, perching on the arm of the chair that Mac was sitting in. He buttoned his cuffs as he spoke. "There ain't nothin' to tell. We knew each other growin' up. He was a few years older than me, didn't see him after he went off to college. We hooked up again at that seminar ya sent me to in Vegas last year. I told you about him then."

Seeing Danny struggling with one of the buttons, Mac grabbed his arm and did it up for him. "Yeah, okay, I do remember something about it."

Danny frowned looking at where Mac was holding his arm. "I can dress myself, you know."

Mac grinned. "Yeah, I know." He pulled Danny onto his lap, giving the younger man a thorough kiss before allowing him to stand up.

"Ha, you're jealous. No need t' be, Mac," Danny said quietly, leaning in to give him another kiss. "You're the only guy for me. Besides, Tony's got his own silent and surly ex-Marine taking care of him," he added with a laugh at the frown that creased Mac's face. Looking at the clock, Danny grabbed his coat. "Gotta go. I don't wanna be too late. See ya later."

Mac smiled. "See you later, Danny."

Danny ended up being early to the restaurant. It was one of those high class places Tony loved to eat at. Since Tony was paying, Danny wasn't about to argue. He walked inside and spoke to the maitre d'. "I'm with the Magnum party." Danny grinned. He and Tony both loved Magnum P.I. One of the many things they'd bonded over.

When Danny got to the table, he found Tony already waiting. DiNozzo stood and the two men hugged briefly and exchanged greetings. They both sat down and waited until the waiter had taken their orders before talking further.

Danny gazed at Tony. "So, I take it you're callin' in your markers?"

Tony nodded. "Didn't think I ever would, but man, I need some help."

"What is it?"

"The new director of NCIS. She's a total bitch and keeps flirting with Jethro and..." Tony sighed. "She's got the people skills of gnat. She almost got Abby killed!" Tony stopped and took a deep breath before launching into a detailed list of Jen Shepherd's shortcomings and failures. "I just want her gone and I KNOW there's no way the brass will get rid of her. First female director, blah, blah, blah. Can youhelp me, Danny, please?"

"Wow, she sounds like a real piece of work," Danny said. And, yeah, I can help you. My Uncle Vinnie owes me." At Tony's surprised look, Danny laughed. "I didn't do anything criminal. I saved his only son from drowing when we were kids. He's one of the best, Tony."

"And he won't give you up?"

"Vinnie won't even be caught, my friend."

"Good. Thank you, Danny."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. And we're even now, right?"

Tony nodded. "We are, not that you ever really owed me, you know."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I know."

 

Three months later

Ziva walked into the NCIS bullpen and noticed Gibbs' empty desk. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Up in MTAC on vidcon with the SecNav," Tony replied.

"Wow, what has he done now?"

"I heard it had something to do with Madame Director," Tim offered.

"Really? How do you know that?" Tony asked. Internally, he was wondering if Uncle Vinnie had finally done his job. He knew that whatever happened couldn't happen too soon after his meeting with Danny but he'd been on tenterhooks these last few months. It had been very difficult to hide it from Gibbs, but he'd managed.

"Um, when he got the phone call I was by his desk and I heard a bit of the conversation," Tim said.

Ziva chuckled. "We'll make a spy out of you yet, McGee."

Any further conversation was stopped when Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC, his face an angry mask. He looked at his team. "Apparently, Director Shepherd's body was found in a toxic waste dump in New Jersey yesterday. Get your stuff, we're heading out."

All three of the younger agents let out gasps of shock as they quickly grabbed their kits. Even Tony was surprised at Uncle Vinnie's...creativity. He hoped to god Danny was right and that his uncle wouldn't leave any evidence behind. Because if there was a shred of evidence to find, Gibbs would make sure they found it...

Two Months later  
Email sent from a branch of the Fairfax, Virginia public library system.

To: MarineLover@geemail.com  
From: Luvmybastard@geemail.com   
Subject: Thanks

Figured this was the best way to let you know. The dogs have been called off; no scent or trail could be picked up. Head dog is VERY pissed but it will pass. This will be placed on the back burner in case something does turn up. Not that it will.

Thanks for the help!

Catch you later.


End file.
